malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Lois Wilkerson
Lois Welker Wilkerson was born in November, 1962. She lived with her parents, ida and victor welker and her younger sister named Susan welker, who later became wealthy. Lois went to school when she was 5 in 1967 and graduated when she was 18 In 1980. She soon got a Part-Time job at the Lucky Aid. When she was in college she met the man of her dreams, Hal. Hal worked at an office and lived in a 2 Bedroom 1 Bathroom Apartment. In January,1984 Hal and Lois got married. Lois was pregnant and went into labor with her first child, Francis. In the Episode Flashbacks, Hal accidentally leaves Francis in the closet when he's a baby, but soon finds him. 3 Years later in February,1987, Lois went into labor for 3 to 4 Hours with her second child named Reese. When Francis was 4 and Reese was 1, Lois got pregnant again and moved into a 2 Bedroom 1 Bathroom House. When Lois and Hal got into an argument, Hal went for a ride and Lois's water broke and had Malcolm in the yard. 4 1/2 Years later Francis, 9, was already getting into legal trouble. Reese, 5, was obnoxious and Malcolm, age 4, had a high I.Q. When it was raining Malcolm setted off the smoke alarm and Lois had Dewey in the yard. Everybody says that Lois is a control freak and sent Francis to Military School. 5 Years later she had her son Jamie in the hospital and in the last season she was pregnant once more with a sixth child. Before her children were born Lois was a much more different woman than what she is today. She was meek, soft spoken and had a tendency to phone a psychologist to help her stand up to Hal. Her personality took a complete 180 when an infant Francis almost burned himself, she was able to scare the boy back into his highchair while holding his stuffed bear over an open flame regardless to any burns she would suffer. That dominant personality has stuck with her ever since. Lois cannot stand when something is out of her control. She must be right about everything, she must win any argument no matter how petty, she must have the last say in everything and most importantly she must have total control over her sons' and husband's lives and to an extent the lives of people she knows. She becomes furious when they choose to do anything for themselves, something that has put her at odds with Francis since he delights in going against her. She is so controlling that she actually planned out what career path Malcolm is to take and has even forbidden him from seeing girls until she chooses his wife for him, this controlling aspect faded later in the series as shown when she didn't care that malcolm was dating a girl. She finally realizes this problem herself when stuck in a traffic jam and uses a crane to lift cars out of the way,though she didn't change this problem afterwards. lois's family history is quite complicated, she never knew that victor welker wasn't her biological father and didn't realize this until after he died, she first found out in victor's other family where lois and the boys (except dewey and hal) went to canada to visit victor's secret family, things went from well to bad until ida came and demanded for victors pension, because of this, lois had to help her with an upcoming lawsuit, during in which lois discovers that victor isn't her biological father but a man named radu gogorsky and abandons the case, she mentions this to sylvia, victor's other wife and her daughter and although victor isn't her biological father, she mentions that he will always be her father even if they are not blood related because he cared for her and raised her as if she was his own, while malcolm actually starts to bond with his stepcousins, lois reveals everything to him and he stands in the living room shocked and dissapointed. this reveals that victor's secret family is not even related to the wilkersons and so it is unknown if susan is lois's biological sister. betty white guest starred as sylvia. although lois is married to hal, hal's family still continuosly mistreats her cruelly because she is not high class like them and hal's family is even against this marriage just because of her wealth, they dislike her to the point that they tricked into leaving a family photo snapshot so she couldnt be a part of it, this proves that they dont consider her a part of the family despite being married to hal. this stunt forced the boys to get revenge on the wilkerson family by destroying thier family dinner and specially baked cake with a golf cart, lois was grateful for this but never admitted it and acted like she was angry. this incident caused her to be nicer to piama seeing how her treatment towards her resembles the way hal's family treats her. Trivia *In later seasons, Lois appears to be slightly calmer. *It was revealed in Garage Sale that Susan was the family favorite and she gave her a hard time about being called "hopeless" while she was pregnant. This made Lois reflect on how bad and unmotivated Reese is and tried to help him build up his self-esteem by letting him lead a garage sale against Malcolm's admontation because it was his idea. She soon realised her mistake when he finally told her about an old computer he found which would've brought them an awesome $1300. Lois loses her faith in Reese when he destroys the computer and she reprimands him for it. *In both Home Alone 4 and Family Reunion, It's revealed Hal's family hated Lois and gave her a hard time because of she was lower class and was very pushy. They would've prefered that he had married Susan Welker instead because she was more talented and a higher class woman. This reflected on how Lois mistreated Piama and finslly started to get along wiht her better. *During her early stages of pregancy and thinking about the consequence of having to raise another brawling son after a fight between Malcolm, Reese and Dewey, Lois dreamed of what her life would've been like if she had well-behaved daughters to begin with. Though starting off nice and pleasant, she soon learns it would've been more difficullt in different ways. Despite what happened, she still wants to have a daughter. Category:Characters in Malcolm in the Middle Category:Characters